If The Evidence Fits
by cjh4ever
Summary: A member of the team is missing and Jack and the rest of the team are on the trail - but they need help.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set after Adam and before Reset. It uses a character of mine – Jane Willoughby-Hopkins - who first appears in the story Confessions which can be found in my collection entitled Bits and Bobs. (Not necessary to read that first.) _

* * *

**If The Evidence Fits**

_Somewhere_

The floor was concrete. The walls were concrete. The ceiling was concrete.

The light was set behind toughened glass in the ceiling and was shining constantly.

Water dripped down the walls and pooled on the floor.

The door was metal, heavy and barred.

It was cold.

The man was naked and afraid, very afraid.

The man thought of Jack Harkness and wondered if he knew he wasn't where he should be.

* * *

_It will become clearer as you read on, promise._


	2. Chapter 2

_Morning -The Hub_

Gwen heard whistling and laughter from the work area as she entered the Hub through the cog door. She looked over and saw Jack and Ianto standing near Toshiko's work station, both of them smiling and laughing. The whistling was coming from Toshiko and it was very good whistling, a penetrating wolf-whistle.

"What's this then?" Gwen asked, joining her colleagues. She flung her shoulder bag on the couch and took off her jacket, hanging it on the stand.

"Tosh is revealing hidden talents," said Jack cheerfully.

"I don't why you're so surprised," said Toshiko, smiling too. "It's not that unusual.

"You're just not the sort of woman who whistles. Now, Gwen, she's the sort of woman who whistles."

"Oh and what sort of woman is that?" demanded Gwen, hands folded across her chest.

"A more manly woman," said Jack only realising what he'd said when the words were out of his mouth.

"A more manly woman!!?" Gwen's voice was low and dangerous.

Ianto caught Toshiko's eye and raised an eyebrow. There was going to be trouble, he could see it coming so made a hasty getaway. It was about time for another round of drinks anyway. Toshiko turned back to her screens.

"Yeah, not feminine like Tosh." Jack was digging himself in deep, even for him.

He saw the glint in Gwen's eye and that saved him from a fist to the jaw. Swaying back, he avoided the punch and took the second's advantage to back away, hands held up in supplication. Gwen, furious by now, recovered her balance and advanced on him. Suddenly Jack turned and ran. He knew that look in her eye and decided retreat was the best – indeed the only – option. He ran through his office to the steps down to the lower levels. Gwen was only a couple of paces behind him and their footsteps echoed round the vast cavern that was the Hub. Toshiko looked up and watched the two of them duck through the archway leading down.

"He'll lose her in the tunnels," said Ianto behind Toshiko making her jump. She hadn't heard him above the noise of the running feet. A cup of tea was placed on her desk.

"How long do you think they'll be?" She needed Jack's help with a translation and didn't want to wait forever while he was playing silly devils with Gwen.

"Twenty minutes." Ianto sounded certain.

"Good. If he's any longer I'm sending you to look for him."

"You could just whistle," remarked Ianto, descending the steps and making for the cog door and the Tourist Office.

Toshiko smiled and sipped her tea. She got on with a program update but did note the time and was not at all surprised when Jack reappeared exactly nineteen and a half minutes later. He was alone and looked pleased with himself, hands in his pockets and smiling widely.

"Jack, have you got a minute?" Toshiko asked.

"For you, my sweet Tosh, I always have a minute."

She stood up, smiling at his stupidity; he was in a very good mood today. "Your office would be easiest," she said picking up her translation and the original scrap of plastic-type material.

"After you." Jack swept an imaginary hat from his head and bowed low.

The two had been scrutinising the translation for about half an hour before Gwen reappeared. She looked flustered and dirty, as if she'd been clambering about in some of the less frequented areas of the tunnels. She threw a filthy look in Jack's direction, to which he merely smiled, before going to the wash room to clean up. She got back to her desk and sat, pondering what to do next. She had been in the Hub almost an hour and was gasping for a cup of coffee but there was no sign of Ianto. She sighed and picked up the research she'd been doing into a trader in the market who had a strange array of artefacts on his stall. One of them was with Owen for investigation and she looked over to see what the doctor was doing. He wasn't at his desk so she got up and went to the Medical Bay; no sign.

She put head round the door of the office. "Have either of you seen Owen?"

"No, sorry," said Toshiko.

"No, I haven't see him at all. I'm not sure he's in yet." Jack looked at his watch, it was close to 10.30 and Owen would usually be in by now. He raised Ianto on the comms. "Ianto, you seen Owen this morning?"

"_No. He's not in. Why?"_

"Just looking for him. Thanks." He closed the connection and looked over at Gwen. "Must have been a good night last night," he commented, shrugging.

"He isn't doing that any more," put in Toshiko. The others looked at her curiously. "He told me ages ago that he didn't enjoy getting drunk. Surely you've noticed he hasn't had a hangover for weeks?."

"Can't say I have," commented Jack.

"Nor me," agreed Gwen.

Toshiko wondered if her colleagues ever noticed anything that didn't directly affect them. "Maybe we ought to give him a call," she suggested.

"Good idea. Gwen?" Jack nodded at her encouragingly.

"All right." She walked back to her desk and found her mobile, hitting the speed dial as she sat down. She got a strange tone and assumed she'd hit the wrong number. Trying again she got the same tone and started to be concerned. There was one thing that Jack insisted on and that was that their mobile phones were always to hand and switched on. And she knew Owen had taken the message to heart after Jack had locked him the cells overnight when the doctor had forgotten. Gwen looked up Owen's number and manually punched it in - and got the same tone. This was getting weird. She walked back to the office as Ianto appeared in the work area. She was pleased to see him walk towards the kitchen, she needed coffee.

"Jack, I'm getting a weird tone from Owen's number."

"Let me try," he said and flipped open his mobile. He got the same result. "What the hell is that?" he asked, holding it out to Toshiko.

She took the phone and her face froze. "That's a block the military use when there's some kind of secret operation, stops the troops sending or receiving messages." She was on her feet and away to her desk unaware she was still clutching Jack's mobile. Jack and Gwen exchanged worried glances and followed her.

The three were crowded round her desk when Ianto appeared with a tray of drinks. He smiled and placed the tray down on Owen's desk. "Another spot of whistling, is it?" he asked, holding out Jack and Gwen's mugs.

"Not the time, Ianto," snapped Jack ignoring the proffered mug.

Ianto put the mugs down. "What's up?" It must be something serious for Jack to ignore coffee.

"There's a definite block on the phone and on his land-line," announced Toshiko, having hacked her way into various systems. "It's not military, it's … intelligence." She looked up at Jack, a frown marring her features.

"Intelligence? Like MI5?" queried Gwen, perplexed. She smiled across at Ianto and indicated she'd like her coffee. He handed it to her.

"Yes." Toshiko sounded as worried as she looked.

"Why? It doesn't make sense," said Jack, thinking aloud. "Can you tell when it began?"

"Let me try this." Toshiko pressed keys almost too fast to see. "Yes, it started at 19.49 last night. What time did he leave here?"

"Not sure. Ianto, any idea when Owen left?" Jack turned to him and noticed the coffee for the first time. He put out a hand and Ianto placed the mug in it.

"About seven o'clock. He joked when he left, said he wanted to be in to see that new detective serial he's been going on about. Is he missing?" Ianto was unsure what was going on.

"We don't know." Jack paused, sipped his drink, thinking hard. "How long does it take him to get home?"

"Just under thirty minutes," supplied Gwen. The men looked at her, speculating how she knew so precisely. "I gave him a lift last week when his car was in the garage," she explained defensively.

"I've got the CCTV of him leaving here," said Toshiko, not caring about subsidiary matters; Owen was in trouble, she could feel it. She had the CCTV on the screen and they all watched him walk off from the Tourist Office door, across the Plass to the car park and get into his car. With some nifty finger work, Toshiko picked up his car at various points all along his route home. The final shot was of the car rounding the corner into his street. "That's as far as I can go, there's no coverage in his actual road."

"Check all around the area, as close as you can get, from," he checked the time display, "7.28 to 8.30."

The three on-lookers stood silent as Toshiko worked her technical magic and pulled up CCTV footage from five cameras for the period in question and showed it on her screens. The footage ran but none of them saw anything unusual, just the usual assortment of cars and vans arriving and leaving the area with one or two dog walkers and people returning home on foot.

"I'll run a check on the vehicles, if someone will help me get the registration numbers," suggested Toshiko.

"I'll do it," volunteered Ianto. He and Toshiko had done this before and knew exactly how to proceed.

"Gwen and I'll check Owen's place." Jack was on the move, dumping his half drunk mug of coffee and grabbing his Webley from his desk and strapping it on. He snagged his greatcoat and shrugged it on as he walked back. "Keep your comms open and update us."

Gwen had retrieved her shoulder bag, checked her gun was inside, and donned her jacket. "He's going to be so mad when we burst in and find he's overslept," she said, following Jack to the cog door.

"I hope he is," replied Toshiko, "I really hope so."

* * *

_Who is the man in the cell? Where is Owen?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Somewhere_

The man was crouched on his haunches, handcuffed arms close to his body in an effort to retain what little heat he had. He was shivering uncontrollably and his feet were blocks of ice. He tried to focus his mind, to remember what had happened. It was so hard.

He had driven home, he remembered that, early for once and anticipating a relaxing night. A beer or two in front of the TV was the extent of his planned entertainment but he was looking forward to it. He parked the car, locked it and walked to the front door then ….

That's when it went black. He could remember nothing until he'd woken up here in this freezing ice-box. He had no idea how he had got here or who had taken him. He didn't think it could be aliens, this reminded him too much of TV news reports about Iraq and Afghanistan. _Oh dear God, let me still be in the UK_, he thought.

His teeth were chattering, the noise echoing around the confined space. How long had it been? How long had he been here? Was it minutes, hours or days? He had no way of knowing. _Yes I do_, he thought, _I'm not particularly hungry or thirsty so it can't be days. Hours perhaps but not days. _The thought cheered him.

His body shook with a sudden violent shivering fit. _I hope you know now, Jack,_ he thought, _and get here soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Late morning and early afternoon – Owen's home and the Hub_

Jack swung the SUV into the kerb and parked haphazardly, slamming on the handbrake and jumping out at almost the same time. Gwen fell out of the vehicle seconds after her boss and was at his side as he charged up the path to the front door. She had scanned the road and the area around and could not see Owen's car.

Owen had moved to this converted warehouse while Jack had been away from the team, a prisoner of The Master, and he had only visited once. It had seemed an obvious place for Owen to pick; large open living area and high ceilings with just the one bedroom. It was away from the centre of the city and so less handy for the clubs and pubs and that reminded Jack of what Toshiko had said about Owen tiring of the lifestyle. Seems she was right.

Jack and Gwen pounded up the stairs to the first floor apartment. He opened the door with the Tilurian pick he'd had for years, picked up when he'd been with the Time Agency, and the two entered warily. The apartment was quiet and they separated to search the various rooms meeting in the living area. There was no sign of disturbance or of Owen.

"Take a good look round, see if anything is missing or unusual. I'll do the same in the other rooms," said Jack before leaving.

Gwen nodded and started methodically checking the kitchen cupboards before moving into the rest of the room. She came to the large TV and searched the entertainment centre below it. Nothing. She moved on the alcove and found the normal detritus of ordinary life in the four drawer filing cabinet and was about to give up when she realised what wasn't there; the case. Owen had kept some papers in an old attaché case near his laptop. Come to think of it, his laptop was missing too. She stood and in her mind's eye could see him showing her the case when she'd been having a go about his untidy nature, he'd made a great play of how organised he was just because he threw papers in the case. She searched again, now knowing what she was looking for, and couldn't find it or the laptop.

"Anything?" asked Jack coming back into the room. His search of the bedroom and bathroom had yielded nothing.

"His laptop and an old attaché case with papers and stuff in, they're not here." She stood and looked across at Jack, "Anything like that in the other rooms?"

"No."

He stood immobile, looking round the room taking in the atmosphere. Something was not right, he could feel it, taste it. He opened his wrist controls and scanned the room. _Damn,_ he thought, _I should have spotted that before._ He walked to the large picture to the right of the TV and felt around it near the top, standing on a chair. There it was. He yanked and the camera came away in his hand. He walked to the kitchen and dunked in under the cold water tap: water would disable it but leave it whole for further examination.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gwen from the other side of the breakfast bar.

Jack opened his hand and showed her. "We've been monitored. It's the only one in the place. I suspect it's here as insurance and they may have just got what they wanted."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Take a quick look round the other rooms, check the laptop and case aren't there, you know what they look like. Then we get out of here." Gwen walked out and Jack surveyed the room one last time before following her. They left the apartment six minutes later, empty handed.

At the Hub, Toshiko and Ianto had gone through most of the CCTV. It took time to get the registration numbers, fiddling with angles and light, but they had not been defeated yet. All those they'd deciphered were fed into the DVLA database and so far all of them had belonged to residents in the area or legitimate businesses. Toshiko checked the next batch of results while Ianto puzzled over a registration, trying to make out if it was an '8' or o '3'.

"Ianto, I think we may have something," Toshiko said, tapping at her keyboard.

He looked up. "What?"

"There are three vehicles, that removal van and two cars, which left the area at 19.58. All are owned by the same company, one which I've come across before." She continued tapping, her fingers flying over the keys and a frown of concentration on her face.

"What kind of company?" Ianto rolled his chair across to get a better view of the screens.

"A shell company."

"I don't understand."

"It's a company created to give cover to something else. There's no substance to it so it's … "

"A shell. Yeah, I get it. Can you find out what it's covering up?" Ianto was amazed again at the depth of Toshiko's knowledge of illegal and otherwise suspect practices. She was upright and law abiding herself yet knew so much about the dark underbelly of life.

"I think so. Now, that's interesting." She was talking to herself, fingers never stopping as they traced the vehicle's ownership. "Oh, I didn't expect that." She stopped and sat back in her chair, her mouth a perfect 'O'.

Ianto looked from her to the screen. There, in glorious colour, was the rotating logo of the Metropolitan Police's Anti-Terrorist Task Force and a box demanding a password.

The four remaining members of Torchwood Three were gathered in the work area sharing information and speculating. Ianto had ordered in some pizzas and as they worked, the four ate the food. Gwen was sitting on the couch with Ianto while Jack paced up and down and Toshiko stayed at her desk.

"So, we know that Owen has been snatched. His laptop and case of personal papers have been taken too."

"And his car," put in Gwen.

Jack nodded acknowledgement. "The camera we found is of a type used by the military and police forces in the UK so I think it's safe to assume they're behind this especially as we have those vehicles. Pity the CCTV couldn't track them beyond a few streets." He looked across at Toshiko. "You're sure they're owned by the anti-terrorist mob?" He took a bite of pizza.

"One hundred percent. Ianto was able to pull up a pretty good view of the occupants of one of the cars and I'm running that through the facial recognition program. No hits so far." Toshiko was too worried to eat and was finding the smell of the pizzas was making her nauseous. She took another sip of water from the open bottle on her desk.

"Why would they take the car?" asked Ianto.

"Looking for traces of something. Explosives maybe," answered Gwen. "They can't seriously consider that Owen is a terrorist, surely?" she said scornfully.

"I'm wondering about that," mused Jack, chewing slowly. "When I saw the camera I thought someone was after Torchwood but now we have Tosh's findings I'm not so sure. I think it may be something else altogether."

"But why Owen?" said Gwen, still finding it hard to believe that anyone would see the caustic doctor as a terrorist threat.

"Don't know but you're going to find out." He saw her look of surprise and smiled for the first time since they'd discovered Owen was missing. "I want you to go through his record with a fine tooth comb. I want you to check and double check everything we know about him."

"You don't think he is a threat, do you?" asked Toshiko, fear in her voice.

"No, I'm sure he's not. But there must be some reason why he's under suspicion. If we can find out what it is then we can counter it, prove it's not what they think." Jack smiled reassuringly; he needed Toshiko at peak alertness to help sort out this mess and her fretting over Owen would not help.

"If he's been taken as a terrorist, where's he being held?" Ianto had a tidy mind and he knew from experience that it's all very well catching someone – or something in Torchwood's case – the trick was keeping them secure afterwards.

"I'm not aware of any facilities in Cardiff," replied Gwen. "Jack?"

"I don't think so. Most of this stuff is run nationally. I would say he's gone up the M4."

"London?"

"Yeah, that's my best guess and that's where I'm going. I have a few contacts and I intend to use them, squeeze them for whatever I can get. Gwen, I want you to put out feelers with the local police, see if you can shake out anything." Jack took the last piece of his pizza and bit off a huge chunk. When he'd swallowed it he said, "Toshiko, keep digging, you know where and how better than me. Ianto, make me a thermos of your coffee and then help the others when they need it. I think this is going to be a long day." He put the remainder of the pizza in his mouth and chewed grimly.

Ianto was in the kitchen when Jack found him. The Welshman was staring at nothing, the filled thermos of coffee in his hands. "Ianto, you okay?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto started and turned to face Jack, a small smile on his lips. "Yes, I was thinking."

"About?"

"Owen. They don't put terrorist suspects in police cells and let them ring their solicitors. They torture them." His face had lost the smile and was deadly serious.

Jack moved closer and put his hands on Ianto's arms. "You're right. But it's been less than twenty four hours. In my experience, you need at least a day to disorientate the suspect. It's not pleasant, I admit, but better than the alternative." He stroked Ianto's arms. "We'll have Owen back before they get to any of the really rough stuff."

Ianto nodded, hardly reassured but feeling marginally better. "You seem to know a lot about it," he said.

"I was a torturer once. A long, long time ago and far away from here but the principles are the same."

"You were!?"

"Yeah, another part of my life I'm not proud of." Jack smiled grimly before releasing Ianto and taking the thermos. "Thanks for this."

Jack was checking he had everything – gun, spare ammunition, SUV keys, PDA, money and credit card, copies of their findings, coffee – when Toshiko yelled. He was beside her, greatcoat in hand, before the sound had stopped echoing. "Tosh?" The others had also rushed to her side and were crowding round.

"The men in the car, I've got a hit." Her face shone as she looked around at her colleagues. "They're Simon Armitage and Henry Perkins, both Met policemen currently assigned to the Anti-Terrorist Task Force."

"Well done." Jack clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Print me off a few copies of their mug shots and send them to my mobile too. I'll be able to show them around."

There was definite lightening of the atmosphere in the Hub after that news and Gwen went back to her research with a spring in her step. They had a definite lead now. She didn't like checking through Owen's background, it was intrusive, but if it helped get him back she'd swallow any misgivings. Ianto was not needed to help either of them at that moment so started on his normal duties planning to get them out of the way in case something more urgent arose later.

Jack drove along the M4, well above the speed limit, with a fierce determination in his heart. He was going to tackle some important people but they all owed him a favour or two and he knew where the bodies were buried. He was going to find Owen and get him released.

No one messed with his team.

It was 14.12 as the speed camera clocked him crossing the Severn Bridge.

* * *

_So it's Owen who's been taken. I wonder why? And will Jack be able to find him?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Somewhere_

He wished he were back in his room.

They had come for him, two nameless and faceless men, and dragged him through a brilliantly lit hallway to another room. The only difference from the original was that this one had chains hanging from the ceiling and embedded in the floor. Chains to which he was currently attached.

His shoulder joints were screaming for relief from the position in which he had been held for what seemed like hours. His feet were forced apart, chained to the floor and the muscles in his calves and thighs ached from the strain. His head drooped to his chest and a fierce blast of ice-cold water splattered his front, jerking him awake. His eyes started open in shock and he saw again the shadowy figure in the corner, almost invisible in his black fatigues and ski mask.

"What do you want!?" he yelled at the top of his voice, shaking on his chains.

He regretted the movement immediately. The pressure on his joints and muscles increased and he swore with the agony. He got no response, of course, hadn't got any the other times he'd yelled out.

As he stood there - naked, cold, filthy and terrified - he prayed for Jack Harkness to appear.


	6. Chapter 6

_Evening – London_

Jack Harkness was in a foul mood.

Once in London, he had used the next three hours to call on Ministers, MPs, judges and senior military and police officers to get some information about Owen's plight. Knowing they'd duck phone calls, he'd taken the direct, personal approach and turned up at their offices and refused to leave until he'd got to meet them. Most of the contacts had professed ignorance, all had promised to make enquiries and get back to him. He had not held out much hope until a junior Minister in the Justice Department had given him a lead.

Jack had headed out to Reston, the secure holding facility, and raised a ruckus, demanding to see the man in charge. (It always is a man, he thought with one part of his mind, women had a long way to go before they made it to the top.) Now, an hour later he had had his meeting and was no further forward. The man had denied ever hearing the name Owen Harper. Jack was sitting in the SUV drumming his fingers against the steering wheel wondering what to try next.

The problem was that his contacts were well aware of the power of the anti-terrorist mob and knew where their best interests lay. When faced with a visit from Jack they would not be frightened enough to put themselves in the firing line. A blow to Jack's ego but the truth. The junior Minister had come through only because he owed Jack big-time and knew he would lose his post in the next reshuffle – rough sex with rent boys could not be ignored for ever. Jack needed someone with the right clout to get him in, who wouldn't be afraid of the anti-terrorist mob. He would have gone to the Prime Minister or Adrian Thurber, the Cabinet Secretary, but both of them were in Australia for the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting.

The thought of Adrian made him think of someone else and he grabbed his mobile. He flipped through the directory and found the number, right at the end of his list. He made the connection and held his breath, hoping she was there to take the call.

"_Willoughby-Hopkins,"_ came the clear, concise tones.

"Jane, it's Jack Harkness. I need your help."

There was a pause. _"I'm in a meeting at the moment, may I call you back? In about half an hour?" _

Jack read between the lines; she didn't want to take the call where she was or, more likely, in front of someone. He was confident she would call back. "Sure. You have the number."

"_In a little while then." _

She ended the call and Jack sat, a small smile on his lips. He may have found the person he needed. He decided to head back into central London, hoping to meet up with Jane Willoughby-Hopkins, head of the Cabinet Office's Homeland Policy Development Unit, but even if he didn't, he could call on some of those contacts again. This time he'd try their homes which should unsettle them a bit. As he drove, he flicked the mobile to hands-free and called up the Hub. Ianto answered.

"_Jack. Any news?"_ The Welshman sounded anxious and Jack could understand why; it was getting close to the twenty four hour mark.

"Nothing yet. What about your end?"

"_Tosh finally managed to trace the vehicles to the outskirts of Cardiff. They did get on the M4 and head east. She followed them as far as the Delamere Services near Swindon but then they disappear." _

"Swindon?"

"_Yeah. We're not sure if we've just missed them or they swapped vehicles at the Services. It's a lot of footage to check."_

"Keep on it. How's Gwen getting on?"

"_Not sure, I'll put you over to her."_ There was a click and silence then Gwen's voice came over. _"Jack?" _

"I'm here. Got anything?"

"_No,"_ she said disgustedly. _"He's pretty normal surprisingly and there are no unexplained gaps in his career. Only possible, and it's a long shot, is a Hassan Karim. He's a doctor, trained with Owen years ago and is flagged for observation by the Met. I'm not sure why; I'm making enquiries and Tosh is doing her thing on it too. I'll keep you posted on that but I don't hold out much hope." _

"It was always a long shot."

"_How about you?"_

"The feelers are out but I'm hitting brick wall after brick wall." His mobile beeped, incoming call. "That's another call, Gwen, have to go." He ended that call and took the second one, "Harkness."

"_Jane here. How can I help?"_

"One of my people is missing, taken by the anti-terrorist gestapo. I need to find him and get him out." He had decided on the direct approach with her, she knew the security business inside out and, anyway, he had no time to spend dancing around the subject. She was also a survivor of the year that never was on the _Valiant_, she was tough.

There was a pause before she said, _"We ought to talk. Can you get to London?"_

"Already here. I'm on my way into Westminster."

"_Great. How soon can you be in St James's Park?" _

"Ten minutes, give or take." He accelerated through traffic lights just turning to red ignoring the blare of car horns around him. Another traffic camera caught him, the fifth since leaving Cardiff.

"_I'll be on the bridge over the lake."_ The call was ended and Jack smiled for the first time in a while. He had an ally, one worth having. He concentrated on his driving, intending to shave every second from the journey.

Jack lucked out and found a parking space on Birdcage Walk. He checked his watch as he strode into the Park, it was 19.26. Almost exactly twenty four hours since Owen had been taken. But why? He could think of nothing, nothing at all that would give rise to such a blatant act. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that this had nothing to do with Torchwood. In fact, he wondered if whoever now had Owen knew he worked for Torchwood; it wasn't exactly broadcast on the Internet and the doctor kept a low profile even in Cardiff. Not that anyone in London knew what happened in Wales at the best of times.

The bridge was in sight and Jack saw the short, slightly dumpy figure of Jane Willoughby-Hopkins leaning on the railing looking towards Horseguards. She stirred when she spotted him and walked over to meet him.

"Jack, good to see you again." She held out her hand and he shook it. "Sorry about the circumstances."

"Me too. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. Do you mind if we sit, there's a bench free over there." She nodded towards a bench set back from the path and led the way. They didn't speak until they were seated and Jane sighed with relief. "My one weakness," she said easing off her high-heeled shoes, "and they kill me at the end of the day."

Jack smiled but didn't really have time for small talk. "As I said on the phone, one of my people, Owen Harper, you met him, has been taken by the anti-terrorist mob. I want him back."

"How do you know it's them?"

"He was snatched from his home along with his car, his laptop and personal correspondence. A Spymaster Mark II camera was left there. Within minutes of him getting home, three vehicles belonging to a shell company which leads to the Met's Anti-Terrorist Task Force left the area. The occupants of one of those vehicles have been identified as Simon Armitage and Henry Perkins, both currently assigned to the Task Force. The vehicles left Cardiff last night headed east on the M4. We lost them at the Delamere Services, they probably changed vehicles." He drew an envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to her. "Inside are photographs and other documents to prove what I've just said together with a copy of Owen's file."

"I'm impressed." She took the envelope but did not look inside it. "Anything more?"

"I've leant on contacts, there's a list in the envelope, and was told Owen was at Reston. I went there, talked to a Commander Brown and got absolutely nowhere. He denied all knowledge yet I feel sure that's where Owen is, I just know it." His face was set and grim.

"It's the most likely place if the Task Force has taken him." She paused, turning to look at him. "They're not people to mess with, Jack. They have a lot of clout. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can find out."

"We don't have a lot of time. It's been a day already and I don't have to spell out what that means."

"No, you don't." She listened as Big Ben rang the quarter hour: 19.45. "Give me two hours. That should be long enough for me to verify some of this and see what's what." He nodded, hating to wait but knowing that what she was asking for was not unreasonable. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Nowhere. I don't sleep, one of the advantages of immortality."

"Well, I know you eat, I've seen you." She smiled at the memory of the take-away she had shared with Jack and his team in their underground base in Cardiff. "Come to my place tonight, around ten o'clock. We can have a late supper and I'll fill you in." She took a business card from her bag and scribbled the address on the back.

"Okay and thanks, Jane. I appreciate what you're doing and we really need anything you can discover."

"Hey, I owe you. The world owes you." She forced her protesting feet back into her shoes and grimaced. "What will you do now?"

"I have one more contact and while I'm in the vicinity I'll think I'll call on her. I see she's in." He was staring across the Park to Buckingham Palace and the Royal Standard that was flying from the flagpole.

Jane followed his gaze. "You don't mean it?" she queried.

"Queen Victoria founded Torchwood and her descendants have always been closely interested in what we do." He grinned, a full wattage Harkness special. "Besides, I've drunk all Ianto's coffee and she makes a good hot chocolate."

Jane laughed, not knowing whether to believe him or not. "I don't want to know any more. I'll see you at ten." She walked off, hobbling slightly, and Jack watched until she was out of sight then turned in the opposite direction.

* * *

_At last, Jack has some help. Will it be enough to find Owen?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the hiatus in posting chapters of this story. For some reason I could not access document manager. It has just come back on, hurrah! (If anyone has also encountered this, I'd love to know how to stop it in future.) _

_Anyway, on with the story._

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere_

He was back in the original room.

He lay on the floor, curled in a ball of hurt and pain.

They had laid into him with night-sticks and fists as he hung in his chains. His kidneys and stomach had been the main targets but most other parts of his anatomy had received their fair share of attention. Only his face had been left alone.

Blood still dripped from cuts on his arms and he watched, mind numb, as it fell into the growing pool on the floor. He wasn't losing enough to kill him – unfortunately.

He had given up trying to work out what they wanted. Why they asked him about Neela and Hassan. Nothing made sense, nothing at all. All he knew was that if he didn't get out of here soon, he would die.

He had one hope – Jack Harkness – but hope was fading.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Late evening – Cadogan Gardens_

Jack drove round Sloane Square and into Cadogan Gardens. He was looking for number 16, the address Jane Willoughby-Hopkins had given him. The street was lined with large Edwardian houses, narrow with four stories with a basement. Cars were parked down both sides of the road and the SUV cleared them by bare inches. He spotted number 20 and crept forward and, two houses down, he saw the house. It was double fronted in an older style – Georgian, Jack thought – than the others and was set back from the road behind a drive way. He pulled into it, alongside a red, classic Aston-Martin that he coveted as soon as he saw it. He exited the vehicle and climbed up the half dozen steps to the deep blue front door. He rang the bell and checked his watch: 21.56.

Jane opened the door and beckoned him in. She was wearing the same clothes as before although she had removed the suit jacket and her feet were shoeless. "Come in, Jack." She stepped aside and he entered a long, elegant hallway with stairs leading to the upper stories. Doors led off on both sides into rooms he could only imagine. "Hang up your coat."

Jack did so, anxiously watching Jane's face. She looked drawn, as if she had bad news and didn't know how to break it to him. "What's happened? What have you found out?" he demanded, undoing his boots and leaving them at the door next to her own shoes.

"In a minute. Come through to the kitchen, I hope you like fish." She led the way to the back of the house and the large and airy kitchen. There was a row of low-level cupboards that separated the cooking area from a rustic dining table and chairs and battered sofa. "Drink?"

Jack stopped just inside the room, taking in the elegant proportions and functional design but not really seeing it. "Jane, I am getting a very bad feeling."

She sighed. "It's not that bad, I promise. He's okay. Battered and bruised but okay. Now, what do you want to drink? I have beer, wine …" She looked at him enquiringly.

"Water, please." He moved further into the room and took a seat on one of the stools by the cupboards that formed a breakfast bar on one side. He was relieved but then the import of what she had said hit him. "You've seen him!" He automatically took the glass of water she held out.

"Yes. And like I said, he's okay." She turned to the oven and took out a dish, placing it on the work surface. "I've done us sea bass in a creamy garlic sauce." She deftly served the fish onto two warmed plates. "Take a seat at the table and I'll bring this over."

Jack complied, pleased that at last he had first-hand news of Owen but irked that she had managed to see the doctor while he hadn't. It hurt his pride but he swallowed it down; he was getting used to the feeling. He saw that the table had been set for two people and had a bowl of green salad and bread rolls on it. Jane came across and joined him, putting a plate of food in front of him.

"Help yourself to salad." She sat opposite him and sipped from the glass of wine already there. She watched as he took a good sized helping and tasted the fish. She did the same, pretty sure that he was miffed at her succeeding where he had failed. She hoped it wouldn't be a barrier to a full and frank discussion.

"This is good," he said, buttering a roll. "Tell me." His eyes latched on to hers and she felt again their deep, timeless power. She found it hard to break the gaze but she did manage it. Over the next ten minutes, as they ate their meal, Jane talked and Jack listened.

She had returned to her office and scanned the material Jack had given her, never doubting it would back up what he had told her. Next she had made two phone calls and got the confirmation she needed: Owen Harper was being held under the anti-terrorist legislation. He was suspected of involvement in bombing campaigns in the UK and had links to known terrorists who had been under surveillance for some months. His detention had been in accordance with the law although no charges had been made against him nor would be until absolutely necessary. He was being held at Reston, as Jack had surmised, and she'd gone there to see for herself how Owen was being treated. She had seen him in the cell through a video link and saw that 'interrogation' had started. Using her influence, she had put a halt to further action of that sort but she did not have enough authority to get him released.

"It's bullshit, all of it," exclaimed Jack when she had finished her tale. "Owen is no more a terrorist than I'm a Buddhist monk!"

"They have evidence, the authorities wouldn't have agreed to his detention without it." She stood up gathering the plates together. "Dessert?"

"What evidence?" Jack demanded.

She paused, in the process of putting the plates on the work surface, her back to him. "It's circumstantial but strong. We'll need to discredit it before he'll be released." She turned to him, her face serious. "It won't be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is."

"Dessert? I have chocolate fondants and cream."

"Please." It seemed strange to be eating such a lovely meal in this elegant house in one of the best parts of London while Owen was locked up in a cell being tortured. But he had to eat and Jane was the person who had done most to help him so far. He had to play things her way or risk losing her support.

She came back to the table with the dessert and a small jug of cream. They ate and talked again.

"Dr Harper worked with a Hassan Karim, a doctor at St Thomas'. Karim is a known associate of Abdul Kharheni, another doctor, who was convicted of the failed bombings in London and Manchester last year. Since then all medical staff have been subject to close scrutiny and it increased suspicion when they discovered Owen had left London a few years ago and dropped out of sight until they spotted him in Cardiff. The police say that Karim met Owen three weeks ago – April 12th to be exact – to plan more bombings. I've seen the video pictures and frankly they could be anyone of his size and build but taken with everything else they're not helpful to our cause. They've checked Owen's car and found traces of an explosive substance, as yet unidentified."

"He carries all sorts of stuff in his car. I'm sure we'd able to identify it."

"I thought as much," she nodded. "More important, can you prove he was somewhere else around nine o'clock on the morning of April 12th?"

"We have CCTV in the Hub and keep a daily log of everything we do, it'll be a cinch. Oh, hell!" he exclaimed, his confidence faltering.

"What?"

"Shit! We lost two days and I'm sure that was one of them." He hit the table with his open palm and the dishes jumped then settled again.

"What do you mean, you lost two days?"

"We took Retcon, an amnesia pill. All of us. Wiped the CCTV and all the records." He was staring at the table, mind racing trying to find a way round it.

"Why? What on Earth did you do that for?" She was looking at him, spoon paused on its way to her mouth.

"I don't know, I took it too! Something happened, I don't what, but it was important enough for us all to lose any memory of those two days." He looked up at her and saw her incredulous gaze. "It happens in my line of work. I lost two years once."

She sighed and finally ate the spoonful of food. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, after all we both experienced a year no one else did." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Look, Tosh is a genius with computers, I'm sure we could make the evidence work. Use another day or something." She was shaking her head.

"It won't work. The authorities now know Owen works for Torchwood. They worked it out once they saw you and Gwen in his apartment so they know what you're capable of producing. Whatever we have has to be beyond reproach, preferably hard-copy proof from a disinterested third party." She paused, letting that sink in. "You scared the shit out them, by the way, when they saw you two on their camera feed. It's put them on the defensive; they know they have to make this stick or you'll raise one hell of a stink."

"Is that why Owen's already been worked over? God, I showed up there, made a fuss. It's my fault." He was disgusted with himself.

"Don't blame yourself. Yes, they realised that time was short so they moved up the timetable but if you hadn't come after him we still wouldn't know where he was." She put a hand over his where it rested on the table. He deserved the reassurance. "There's one other piece of evidence we need to discredit."

"What?" He was dispirited, blaming himself, and it showed in his lacklustre voice.

"Owen has been sending money to a Neela Faruni in Pakistan for the past three and a bit years. They have bank records that show a transfer every quarter to an account for her. Faruni's brother is on the run; he was on the opposite side to us in Afghanistan. You can imagine what's being made of that."

"I know nothing about it."

"I'm sure it's innocent but these little things mount up and look important when presented in a certain light. What we've got to do is shine the light in another direction." Jane had finished her dessert and pushed the dish away from her. She finished her wine in one long gulp.

"Let me check in with my people, they may have some ideas. I hope so, because I'm right out of them." He managed a wan smile and flipped open his mobile. He speed dialled the Hub and put it on speaker; Toshiko answered. He wasn't surprised to find her still there; he doubted she'd go home until Owen was back in Cardiff. "Tosh, I'm with Jane Willoughby-Hopkins and you're on speaker. Anyone else with you?"

"_Ianto. I'll put you on speaker here so he can hear too. Gwen went home a while ago to have dinner with Rhys and change; she's on her way back now. Any news?"_

"We know where Owen is and he's okay."

"_Okay? Are you sure? Have you seen him?"_ Her concern made her more pushy than usual.

"Not personally but someone I trust has." He looked over at Jane where she was loading the dishwasher. "He's not in the best of shape but he's alive and …"

"_Jack, what do you mean?" _There was a note of hysteria in her voice now and Jack was glad Ianto was there with her. In fact he heard him now.

"_Shush, Tosh, we need to hear what Jack has to say. Go on, Jack." _

"He's being held as a suspected terrorist which, I know, is bull but we've got to prove it. We need to prove he was in Cardiff on April 12."

"_That's one of our missing days,"_ said Ianto.

"I know. But we have to find a way and I mean a real, genuine way not a Tosh special. Think about it. Also, either of you know why Owen's sending money to a woman in Pakistan?"

"_I do,"_ said Toshiko. "_She's the mother of a child Katie treated when she was over there doing some charity work. Katie supported the family and Owen carried it on."_

Jack nodded. Katie Russell had been Owen's fiancée who had been killed by an alien growing in her brain; her death had been the reason for Jack meeting the doctor and recruiting him. "Good. Seems this woman's brother fought in Afghanistan, on the other side. We need some evidence that Owen's involvement is unrelated, paper evidence. Charity records, hospital charts that kind of stuff. Personal testimony would be great. Think you can find it?"

"_Yes, of course, I can."_ Toshiko was already typing at her keyboard, tracking down the details of the charity from a vaguely remembered conversation with Owen.

"Looks like we have that one covered. Now we just need proof of his whereabouts on 12 April, early morning."

"_Flowers."_ This was Ianto and Jack thought the Welshman had lost his mind. He saw Jane's quizzical look and shrugged.

"What, Ianto?"

"_Flowers. That was the day we found the flowers on Tosh's desk, the ones with the card from Owen." _

"That he said he didn't send," reminded Jack.

"_Well of course he didn't remember. We had just taken Retcon!" _exclaimed Ianto.

"How will that help?" Jack had little confidence that this would lead anywhere but there was nothing else.

"_If we can find the florist, we can find the order and maybe someone who remembers him buying them." _Ianto was enthusiastic.

"_I have the card here,"_ came Tosh's voice. No surprise that she kept it_,_ thought Jack. He was marginally more hopeful now.

"I thought orders were made on-line these days," said Jack. He didn't want to dampen their enthusiasm but felt a voice of reason was needed. "Anything computer-related will be viewed with real scepticism this end."

"_Trust me, Jack," _said Ianto. _"Owen only uses the computer for playing games and watching porn. He'd have got them in person." _

"Okay, run it down. Use Gwen, she's good at that kind of stuff. And tell her that Hassan Karim is part of this." He paused, thinking. "Look, time is critical. I don't think we can wait 'til the morning. You're going to have to get on to this now." He glanced at the wall clock: 22.38. "Wake the owner of the shop up."

"_We will. Anything else?"_ Ianto sounded keen to get on.

"Yes, send the blueprints of Reston to my PDA. Keep me in touch."

* * *

_Owen, a terrorist? Will the team be able to prove he isn't? And why does Jack want the blueprints? _

_Will post again soon - if the equipment cooperates! (Where's Tosh when I need her?!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Somewhere_

He lay still.

He had not moved for what felt like days.

His breathing was ragged with the pain of broken or cracked ribs. He thought one of his lungs had been punctured.

The bleeding had stopped but the pain in his abused joints remained.

Hope was a distant memory.


	10. Chapter 10

_Midnight – Cadogan Gardens_

Jane sat in the drawing room, legs curled underneath her staring into the flame effect of her gas fire. She held a glass containing gin and tonic from which she sipped occasionally. Jack sat in the chair opposite her, legs stretched out to the fire, staring at the ceiling. He had a glass of scotch which he had barely touched.

They had had an argument. He wanted to storm into Reston and once the blueprints had arrived he had poured over them, planning a rescue attempt. She had tried reasoning with him but that had got her nowhere so she had threatened to withdraw her support unless he waited two hours. That had stopped him, given her a breathing space, but if they got nothing from Cardiff in the next thirty minutes she knew he would proceed with his futile plans.

The silence was broken by Jack. "This is a lovely house," he said conversationally, "lived here long?"

"Nearly eight years." She welcomed Jack's attempt at normal conversation and added, "It was my grandmother's and she left it to me when she died. I've always loved it."

"Big place to live in alone." Jack liked small spaces having grown used to the limited living areas of the 51st century and in spaceships. That's why he was happy to bunk down in the Hub.

"There was someone else." Jack looked over at her enquiringly and saw her shrug her shoulders. "She got married."

"Oh."

In the following silence the sound of Jack's mobile was very loud. He reached for it and flipped it open and saw Gwen's name on the display. He put it on speaker. "Gwen."

"_We've got it!"_ she shouted in delight. _"The owner of the florist's recognised Owen straightaway and we've got a copy of the paper order he signed and his credit card receipt timed at 8.43 on 12__th__ April." _

"Good work," responded Jack, throwing a smile of relief in Jane's direction. "Tell me more."

"_Okay. We got the owner, Mary Burgess, to come to the shop. Like I said, she remembered Owen because he had been waiting on the doorstep when she'd arrived to open up that morning. She let him in, even though it was early, and made up the bouquet herself. Said he was a 'nice, shy boy' who wanted flowers to make an apology to a girl. Doesn't sound much like Owen. What the hell happened that day!? Anyway, she wrote the order out and he paid by credit card, that's the papers we've got. I also got her to make a short, written statement, we've got that too." _

"That's fantastic, really well done."

"_You haven't heard the best bit,"_ Gwen went on, her voice full of laughter_. "Her husband came with her to the shop and also gave a statement. He dropped her off that morning and remembers seeing Owen in the shop when he carried something in for her." _

Jack glanced and Jane and saw she was also confused. "So?"

"_He's only the bloody Chief Constable!" _

Jack let out a peal of laughter and Jane joined in. Things were going their way at last. "That's priceless, Gwen."

"_I know. Couldn't fucking believe it. He's new since my time, thank God, otherwise it might have been awkward." _She shared a delighted smile with Ianto who was sitting in the SUV with her outside the florist shop, the owner and her husband having departed for home.

"Gwen," said Jane, "we need copies of all that you have: the order, credit card and statements. Can you fax them?"

"_Yeah, we can do that. What number?"_ Jane gave it to her. _"Ianto's sending them now."_

"Great." She stood up and said to Jack, "I'll go and get them." She left the room, heading for the study.

"Gwen, me again. Any news from Tosh?"

"_Haven't checked with her since we've been out and she's not called us. She had her head down when we left." _

"Okay, I'll call her." Jack paused thinking through all that was pending and if he needed Gwen for anything else. "Did you get the message about Hassan Karim?" He looked over as Jane reappeared, a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"_Yeah. Tosh was trying to get confirmation of why the Met's interested in him but wasn't having a lot of luck. If he's a terror suspect that would explain why." _

"Yeah, it would. Okay, you get back to the Hub." He ended the call and dialled the Hub.

"_Jack?"_ came Toshiko's voice.

"Tosh. I've just spoken to Gwen, she and Ianto are on their way back. They got what we needed, I'll leave them to tell you about that. How are you doing?"

"_I've got confirmation that Katie Russell treated Smita Faruni in Karachi five years ago when she was out there with __Medicens Sans Frontières__. There's hospital records as well as the charity's records of Katie's involvement with them. I found it on-line but I contacted them by phone and both have confirmed the date and places and have faxed me some paper records. I have the names of some people who were there but haven't contacted them yet."_

"That's brilliant, Tosh. Fax the stuff you have to this number immediately." He reeled off the number Jane had given Gwen.

"_Will do. I'm not having much joy with Hassan Karim. According to the hospital records, he's on extended leave. I can't find any trace of him leaving the country or being at home. It looks like a cover up. The Met sites are very well protected, if I push too hard they'll spot me."_

"Tosh, this is Jane. Leave it. We have enough with the other stuff we've got and I don't want you to be exposed."

"She's right, Tosh. You've done a great job."

"_But is it enough? What are you going to do now?"_ Tosh was anxious, still worried about Owen.

"We're going to get Owen released, Tosh," said Jane in soothing, confident tones. "He'll be fine." There was quiet sob from the other end of the line.

"_I hope so, I really do."_

"Jane's right, Tosh," said Jack. "Trust her, I do."

"_Okay. I'll fax those records. Bye."_ The call was ended.

"I hope you are that confident," said Jack, reaching out for the papers Jane still had in her hand. He looked down at the print and wondered if a hand-written order for a bunch of flowers and a credit card receipt really were enough to get Owen released.

"I am. I need to do some ringing round, get a few people out of bed!" she smiled. "Why don't you get some rest or a shower at least."

"I'm fine."

"Jack, that was my polite way of telling you that I don't want you seeing what I do next."

"Oh."

"A girl has to have some secrets," she said, still smiling. "Up the stairs and turn left. Use the bedroom straight ahead. Feel free to use anything you find there, it's the room my father uses when he stays."

"Okay." Jack stood and moved to the door, hesitating for a moment. "I did go to the Palace and she's willing to help, if you need her." He'd spent fifteen minutes with The Queen, after explaining his business to the Private Secretary. She'd been interested and supportive and more than willing to help. "She's leaving tomorrow night, no, make that tonight, for CHOGM."

"Let's keep her in reserve."

Jack nodded, left the room and climbed the stairs. It felt strangely liberating to pass responsibility to Jane, to be able to leave the next step in her hands. Since assuming leadership of Torchwood Three that role had been solely his and he hadn't realised how heavy a load it was to carry. He went to the bedroom Jane had told him to use and through to the en-suite bathroom, dropping his clothes as he walked. A hot shower was what he needed to revitalise his body and his mind.

An hour and forty minutes later, he had showered and shaved using a razor he had found in the bathroom. Taking Jane at her word, he had searched the drawers and found clean underwear and socks. (Not as up to date as those he chose for himself but serviceable.) He was wearing them and his trousers as he lay on top of the double bed, eyes closed and hands resting on his stomach, relaxing his body and his mind. He needed to be at peak efficiency over the coming hours.

There was a knock at the door and Jane called, "Jack, you awake?"

"Yes, come in." He sat up and watched as she entered the room. "What's happening?"

"Thought you'd like to see this." She handed him a piece of thick paper and smiled at him wearily.

He looked down and saw it was a warrant for the release of Dr. Owen Harper signed by the Lord Chief Justice. He looked at Jane, speechless. Later he learnt that it had taken calls to the police, the Justice Department and finally the Prime Minister in Australia, and numerous faxes between them all, before the order had been given and the warrant signed. She had pushed hard, putting her reputation on the line, and come up with the goods. She had come through for him.

Jack leapt up, taking her in a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you." He let her go and stepped back. "What are we waiting for?" He reached for his T-shirt and started to pull it on."

She walked to the bed and sat on it, bone weary all of a sudden. "He's not going to be in very good shape, Jack. Where do you want him treated?"

That stopped Jack in his tracks and he stood, thinking. "I'd prefer to avoid hospitals, too many questions. UNIT would help."

"Martha Jones?" she asked. She had seen the woman briefly on the _Valiant_ and later had sought her out but did not know her well.

"She's out of the country. I was thinking of the local guys though I'd rather not put Owen in their total charge." He looked over at her, wondering if he could ask yet another favour. "Could we bring some equipment here? It wouldn't be for long. Soon as he's stabilised, we'll move him back to Cardiff."

"That would be fine." She pushed herself to her feet. "Now, give me a minute to change. I'll meet you downstairs." She went to her own room and flung off the remains of her work clothes and donned jeans, shirt and a leather jacket with comfortable trainers. She'd have liked a shower but recognised that Jack would not be willing to wait that long.

In the hall, Jack had his boots and greatcoat on and was waiting for her as she descended the stairs. "I've called UNIT. They'll have the equipment here within the hour. We'll take the SUV."

"Okay. We have to make one stop on the way," she said as she followed him out of the front door, locking it behind her. He threw her an enquiring look. "To pick up a friend of mine."

They got in the SUV and Jack reversed out into the deserted street before speeding off down the road.

* * *

_What will they find?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Reston Secure Holding Facility_

Voices echoed in the room.

A heated blanket had been placed round him, one of those with a shiny side. A pillow had been thrust under his head.

A man was examining him and some of the dried blood and filth had been washed from his body.

As heat crept into his battered body, hope crept back into his mind along with the name Jack Harkness.


	12. Chapter 12

_

* * *

_

Early Morning - Reston Secure Holding Facility and Cadogan Gardens

The SUV drew up outside the main gate of Reston and Jack left it blocking them. He really didn't care who he annoyed in this place. "How do we play this?" he asked Jane who was sitting in the seat beside him.

"We present the warrant and take possession of Owen. They know we're coming, they'll have been informed when the warrant was issued." She looked across at Jack. "I don't expect any trouble but there's no point antagonising them. Let me take the lead. Please?"

"Okay, I'll be on my best behaviour." He grinned ruefully then glanced at the young man in the back seat; he still looked half asleep. "What about him?"

"He stays here. You hear that, Tom? Stay in the vehicle, we won't be long."

"Okay. Wake me up when you get back." He closed his eyes, resting his head on the large bag he'd brought with him.

Jack and Jane left the SUV and crossed to the small, door in the steel wall. Their every move was being watched so they were not surprised that the door opened as they approached. They stepped through and were escorted to the main reception. Jack glared at Commander Brown, the head of the place and the man who had sat and denied any knowledge of Owen when all the time he had been in the cells here. Jane laid a restraining hand on Jack's arm and it was only this that stopped him launching into a verbal tirade.

"Commander, I believe you're expecting this." She handed over the warrant which the policeman scanned.

"Indeed. I wasn't expecting you quite so soon, Ma'am. We need a little time to process the prisoner …"

"He's not a prisoner," growled Jack, "that's what that bit of paper means."

"My apologies. But it will take a little time for Dr Harper to be processed." Commander Brown was smooth and plausible but Jack was having none of it.

"Bullshit! Get him up here. Now." He moved to stand bare inches from the policeman who was a match for him in height and weight. They looked like bare-knuckle fighters squaring up before a match.

Jane, a good six inches shorter than both men and slighter, inserted herself between them. "Now, now, gentlemen no need for a pissing contest today." She felt Jack relax and Commander Brown took a step back. "While Captain Harkness may lack finesse, Commander, he is nevertheless correct. We want Dr Harper brought here immediately." Her tone was firm and unequivocal.

The Commander looked embarrassed. "I'm not trying to delay you for no reason. The doctor is with him and needs to ensure he's fit to be moved."

Jack stepped forward, as close to the man as before. "Get him. Now." His voice was low and the threat obvious.

"Captain, Commander, please!" said Jane. If this was Jack on his best behaviour she dreaded to think what he'd be like when he wasn't! "Commander Brown, I suggest that one of your men escorts Captain Harkness to Dr Harper where he can make his own assessment of the situation. While he's doing that, you can bring me Dr Harper's laptop, personal papers and any other of his effects you have in your possession. We also want his car."

"I'm happy with that," nodded the policeman. "There's just one problem, the car is not in a state to be driven at the moment."

"Then put it back together," said Jack, "with no hidden extras."

"As the Captain says," agreed Jane. "I'll have someone here at nine o'clock to collect it."

The policeman nodded again and gestured for a colleague to take Jack to Owen. Jane watched him go, pleased she would have a chance to mend fences with the Commander. She didn't like the man but he was only doing his job, perhaps over-zealously, nevertheless it was his job. She took a seat while Owen's possessions were brought to her.

Jack's first sight of Owen made his blood run cold. He was lying in a heap on the floor of a damp cell. He had obviously received some medical attention – there was an IV bag dripping something into his veins – and he was swathed in a blanket. Jack dropped to his knees beside Owen, pushing aside the man he assumed to be the medic.

"Owen? Owen, it's okay. I'm here. You'll be out of this soon." He stroked a hand over his hair and saw the eyes open and try to focus on him.

"Jack?" The voice was low and wavering, as if Owen did not quite believe his boss was in the room with him.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm really here." His hand kept stroking the hair and Owen's eyes gradually settled on Jack's face.

"What took … so long?"

Jack chuckled, relief bubbling up inside him. "Sorry about that. You ready to leave?"

"He shouldn't be moved," said the medic from Jack's side. "He's dehydrated and in considerable pain. I also believe he has a punctured lung, moving him could be fatal."

Jack did not give the man a glance. He kept his eyes on Owen who had obviously heard as well. "Owen? Your call."

"Get me … out … of here," he murmured. "But take … it carefully."

That was all Jack needed to hear. "Okay." He saw that Owen was naked underneath the blanket and considered that trying to dress him would cause more pain and delay. He stood and shrugged off his greatcoat. "Help me sit him up," he said to the medic.

"This is against my medical advice," the man said immediately, covering his back.

"Well, forgive me if I don't think much of your advice," snarled Jack suddenly, making the man take a step backwards. "You let him get in this state. Now help!"

The two men raised Owen to a sitting position and pulled the blanket down. Jack swallowed when he saw the abused body but it only strengthened his resolve to remove Owen from this place as soon as possible. Jack eased the coat round Owen's shoulders, not bothering to put his arms in the sleeves, buttoning it up at the front. This pinned Owen's arms to his sides and helped support the ribcage which had already been bound. The line from the IV was threaded through the collar of the coat and the medic held it up while Jack, as gently as possible, reached round Owen and lifted him into his arms. Owen groaned softly, the pain killers deadening some of the agony, and then settled into a comfortable carrying position. The medic draped the blanket over him for added warmth.

Jane stood when the doors opened and Jack stepped through, Owen in his arms; she had never doubted that he would insist on removing the doctor immediately. She gathered together Owen's personal effects, said goodbye to Commander Brown and led the way to the SUV.

Tom jumped out of the vehicle and helped ease Owen into the back seat, propping him up in as comfortable a position as they could manage. The blanket was put over his legs and the IV bag hung on the coat hook above the door. Tom was in the back with Owen, expertly assessing his condition. He was a junior doctor who had liaised with Jane on an exercise and they'd become friends. He hadn't hesitated to help when she'd asked.

"He needs attention," he said laconically. "Drive fast but smooth, Captain. No throwing us round corners like on the way here."

Jack nodded, jumped in the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt. Jane was already in the seat beside him, the laptop, attaché case, bag of clothes and the contents of Owen pockets either on her knee or at her feet. They drove off and Jack took Tom's instructions to heart and gave his passengers the smoothest ride of his life. They arrived at Cadogan Gardens and Jack carefully backed into the drive, which already held a UNIT Land Rover as well as Jane's Aston Martin, and stopped as close to the front door as he could.

It was 3.39 in the morning.

For the next hour Jack watched as others took over - again. He sat on the bottom steps of the stairs, banished from the room set aside for Owen's care. UNIT had unloaded the equipment and efficiently and quickly set it up in the front downstairs room, opposite the drawing room, and departed. Jack had carried Owen into the room and then Tom, with a colleague who had arrived just as UNIT left, had pushed him out of the way as they assessed and treated Owen. Jack had been told to wait somewhere else and the door of the room firmly closed against him. Jane had made some more phone calls and then gone to her room for a couple of hours sleep.

Jack had wandered to the kitchen and phoned the troops in Cardiff with the good news. There had been many congratulations but tinged with concern for their injured colleague. Promising to phone with more news when it was available, Jack had taken a bottle of water and found his perch on the stairs, just a few steps from the door to Owen's room.

* * *

_Phew, at least Owen is safe. But what about his injuries?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Cadogan Gardens_

He was barely conscious of the people attending him. The painkillers had sent him to a light, cushioned place where nothing hurt and nothing mattered.

He felt the prodding and poking, the needles taking blood, and accepted it as necessary.

He relished the warmth of the room and the smell of antiseptic and soap.

He remembered seeing Jack Harkness and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

_Morning - Cadogan Gardens_

It was coming up to five o'clock when Tom opened the door and looked out into the hall. He had expected to find Jack waiting there and was not disappointed. The doctor smiled at Jack wearily.

"You can come in now." Tom stepped to one side and Jack walked into the room, not exactly sure what he would see; he had barely taken it in earlier.

The room was a mirror image of the drawing room on the opposite side of the hall, with generous proportions and a large bay window. It was obviously normally a formal dining room as the table and chairs remained in the room along with a Chippendale sideboard that gleamed in the sunlight just coming through the part drawn curtains. But the furniture had been pushed to one side and a hospital bed was set up close to the window. It contained Owen Harper, lying with eyes closed and IV drips in both arms.

Jack looked at Tom as his colleague, who was introduced as Sarah, changed one of the IVs. "How is he?"

"Weak. He was dehydrated and hypothermic. Four ribs had been broken and one was lying on the right lung but, luckily, had not penetrated it. He has massive bruising to his back and cuts and abrasions to most parts of his body. There's no obvious internal injuries but we're monitoring that, they're not always easy to spot. His shoulders had been subjected to strain – as if he had hung from his arms – but nothing's torn, just swollen." Tom rubbed his hand over tired eyes, "All in all, he's been very lucky."

"Does he need to go to a hospital?"

"No, he's stable. We have all the equipment we need, Captain. If we need anything more we'll tell you. Time, warmth and comfort is what will do him the most good and he'd get that as well here as in a hospital."

"True." Jack was now standing by the bed and looked down at Owen's sleeping form. He look small and fragile, his face pale against the white of the bedding. "What are the drips?"

"Pain killer, anti inflamatories and rehydration. He needs it all for now."

"Sure." Jack turned to look at the two young people. "Thank you, for all you've done. I appreciate it."

Sarah smiled. "We're pleased to be able to help. It's not the first time that we've helped Jane as you've probably realised."

"Won't be the last either," joked Tom before yawning hugely. "Excuse me."

"You ought to get some rest, both of you. I can stay with Owen." Jack wanted the pair out of the room; he needed time to reconnect with Owen and preferred to do that alone. "I can call you if anything changes."

Tom looked at Sarah and shrugged. They could both do with the rest and Jack was a responsible guy. "Okay, we'll crash upstairs. If he wakes, he'll be pretty out of it so don't be surprised," said Tom, moving to the door.

Sarah came to the bed and pulled the bedclothes tidier and checked the IVs once more. "These will be fine for a few hours." Then she joined Tom and they left the room.

Jack pulled up a dining chair next to the bed and sat on it. It was a bit low but he could at least sit and watch Owen as he slept. He put a hand on Owen's, careful not to dislodge any of the tubes, and squeezed.

"You'll be okay, Owen. You're safe now," he said softly, more for his own reassurance than anyone else's.

He had not moved when, half and hour or so later, he heard footsteps on the gravel drive and the doorbell rang. Knowing everyone else in the house was asleep, Jack rose and went to the door. On the doorstep stood the remainder of his team.

"I know you said everything was all right," began Gwen immediately, "but we couldn't just sit in the Hub waiting for news. So we came." Toshiko and Ianto, standing behind her, nodded in agreement. "UNIT are covering in Cardiff."

Jack surveyed them, saw the rumpled clothes, the tired eyes and anxious expressions. "It is so good to see you," he said and hugged Gwen, then Toshiko and finally Ianto. "Come on in but be quiet, everyone else is asleep."

He ushered them into the hall and they hung up jackets and took off their shoes. Then he opened the door to Owen's room and they filed inside. Gwen gasped when she saw how frail the doctor looked and Ianto gulped and hung back. Toshiko went immediately to Owen's side and touched his hand, seeking reassurance that it was him and that he was alive. Jack pushed her into the chair that he been using.

"He looks worse than he is," Jack explained quietly. "He's got broken ribs, sore joints and plenty of bruising, cuts and abrasions but he'll be okay with time and care. He's sedated right now and high on painkillers and one of these," he indicated the IV bags, "is rehydrating him."

Gwen had moved forward and gently stroked Owen's arm before stepping back. "How did you get him out, Jack? We've only got pieces of the puzzle and we want to know the rest." Her demanding gaze was mirrored by Ianto and Toshiko.

"Sure. But talking here may disturb Owen and someone needs to stay with him."

"I'll stay," volunteered Toshiko immediately and the others smiled. "You can fill me in later."

Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Okay. We'll be in the kitchen, that's at the end of the hall. Come get us if Owen wakes or you need anything."

"I will." She turned back to Owen and gently brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. Though he had been injured before, she'd never been able to care for him and she seized this opportunity.

The rest of the team left the room quietly and Jack led the way to the kitchen. Ianto saw the coffee machine and offered to make some which Jack and Gwen accepted immediately. They settled at the table and watched Ianto as he found his way round the kitchen as if he used it every day. Soon they had steaming mugs in front of them and, when Ianto had returned from taking one to Toshiko, all three sat and enjoyed the smell and taste of the drink.

"So, Jack. How did you manage it?" asked Gwen.

"It really wasn't much to do with me," he admitted.

He went through all that he had done since leaving Cardiff. The catalogue of events highlighted his own powerlessness in the face of the might of the anti-terrorist authorities but he didn't care. His people, like him, sometimes needed the reminder that Torchwood was not all-powerful. That he, Jack Harkness, was not all-powerful. As he told the story he realised again how much Jane had done for him and wondered whether it might be held against her in the future. He promised himself that he'd monitor the situation.

Finally, after talking for more than fifteen minutes, he wound up by saying, "Once we had the information you and Tosh collected Jane got the wheels in motion. You see, it was only when we were able to show that the facts the authorities had didn't mean Owen was a terrorist, that they meant something entirely different, that the case fell apart. Jane was … amazing. She got the Prime Minister – who's in Australia – out of his meeting and persuaded him to give the order for Owen's release and then she got the Lord Chief Justice himself out of bed to sign the warrant." He shook in head and grinned wryly, "With that kind of top-level backing, they had to release Owen."

"They shouldn't have taken him in the first place!" said Ianto forcefully.

"I know. But given that they did, it's a miracle we got him out so quickly." Jack sipped the last of his almost cold coffee. "It's really hard to prove innocence in these cases, as many people have found, especially in the States."

"There'll be no comeback? I mean, they won't try again, will they?" asked Gwen. She was fiddling with her coffee spoon in her agitation.

"I don't think so," said Jack slowly. When he saw the alarm in her eyes he added, "I mean they won't snatch him again but I wouldn't be surprised if he was monitored. Just to make sure."

"That's not right," put in Ianto.

"No, it's not. Not in Owen's case. But if it helps confirm his innocence, maybe it's better to let them. Frankly, I don't think we could stop them."

"Who's treating Owen? Why's he here and not in a hospital?" Gwen leant back in her chair.

"Two doctors, friends of Jane's. They're sleeping upstairs at the moment. It's better if we keep Owen under wraps for the time being. He's getting all the medical care he needs, I made sure of that."

"Oh, that reminds me." Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out the Bekaran scanner. "I thought this might come in useful." He placed it on the table.

"Good thinking. I'll show it to Tom later, we can use it to confirm there's no internal injuries."

The three sat in the kitchen and chatted as the sun rose higher in the sky and the streets around started to come to life with people heading off to work.

* * *

_So the team's back together and Owen's getting better, thank goodness!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Late Morning – Cadogan Gardens_

Owen woke from his drug-induced sleep to find Toshiko sitting beside his bed. Her head was down and she appeared to be dozing. He wondered if he was back in Cardiff and looked about him. Nothing was familiar, it certainly wasn't the Hub.

Turning his head, he looked out of the window and saw his own car, behind the bulk of the SUV which had been parked haphazardly outside. Jack must have been driving, he thought, and that brought back a memory of a pain-filled journey through city streets in dawn light.

He remembered it all then. Waking up in the cell - being cold and alone – being tortured. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

The slight movement alerted Toshiko and she jerked awake, looking immediately at the bed. She placed her hand on Owen's arm and was relieved when he opened his eyes and looked at her. This time, his eyes focussed; obviously the drugs were leaving his system.

"Owen, it's all right. You're safe," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_A single episode this time as there's only two more to go and they fit better together. Hope to post them tomorrow._


	16. Chapter 16

_We're entering the final straight, just this chapter and an epilogue-like chapter to go._

* * *

_Early Evening – Cadogan Gardens_

"Pass the masher, please, Ianto," said Jane, holding out a hand.

"Here."

The utensil was placed in her hand and she expertly used it to prepare creamy, mashed potato. Ianto strained the green beans and placed them in the small, covered bowl setting it back near the heat to keep warm. The two were dishing up the meal Jane had prepared and finding that they worked well together. Both liked order and kept the work surfaces clear of clutter, putting dirty saucepans in a neat pile, after first rinsing them.

"I think we're ready," she said, giving the potatoes a final go with the masher. "Tell the others and get them round the table."

"Okay." Ianto took the dish of beans and one of cabbage and went to the front of the house and found the rest of the Torchwood team in Owen's room with Sarah, the doctor. Tom had gone to do his shift at the hospital leaving the woman to keep an eye on Owen. The Welshman smiled at Owen, pleased to see him awake and alert. "Dinner's ready," he announced.

"Good, I'm starved," said Jack, rubbing his hands together. He moved to the dining table, which had been pulled out from the wall and set for six people, sitting at the far end. The others followed his lead and took their seats too.

Ianto put the dishes down and went back to the kitchen. He brought in the warmed plates and dish of garlic mashed potatoes while Jane followed him with the casserole. With the food on the table, Jane started to serve the pork and cider casserole.

"That smells delicious," said Gwen. "I wish I could cook like this." She took the plate handed to her and added vegetables and potato to the plate.

"Bit better than pizza," agreed Jack, adding more potato to his plate. "That's all we ever get at the Hub." He stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth and groaned in delight as the flavours hit his taste buds.

"Build me a decent kitchen and I'll cook something like this for you every day," offered Ianto, knowing full well that Jack never would.

"Would you lot stop talking about food," complained Owen, "the smell's bad enough." He was recovering well but not yet allowed solid food. The Bekaran scanner had shown no major problems but Tom and Sarah – and Owen himself – had decided he should be fed intravenously for at least another day.

"Sorry, Owen," said Sarah who was also enjoying the food. "Won't be for much longer."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be eating in front of him," ventured Toshiko mildly. She had put down her cutlery and was looking anxiously in the injured man's direction. "Would you rather we ate in the kitchen?"

"Tosh!" protested Gwen and Jack in unison.

"We're here to keep him company," went on Gwen alone, "and I'm sure he can survive a few hours without solid food. Remember what he did to poor Ianto when he had that stomach bug?" Gwen smiled at the memory and saw Ianto grimace. "Now, eat up, Tosh. Stop worrying about Owen."

"Yeah, it's all right, Tosh. I don't mind really," said Owen and it was true.

He was pleased they'd decided to eat in his room, welcoming the company and the sound of friendly voices. His body was recovering well and once the bruising went down and his ribs mended he'd be no worse off. But the memories lingered and he preferred not to be alone with them. As a doctor himself, he knew that it would take him a lot longer to recover from them.

There was little chatter for the next ten minutes as everyone tucked into the meal which was excellent. Jack and Ianto had second helpings, the latter having more of the vegetables at Jack's urging. Gwen watched them for a moment, sipping from her wine glass, and then looked across at Jane sitting at the foot of the table. She remembered her arrival at the Hub only a few weeks before, when she'd needed Jack's help, and marvelled at how quickly the tables had been turned. It was clear that without her assistance, it would have taken a lot longer to secure Owen's release, if it had been possible at all.

Jane looked up and caught Gwen's gaze on her. "Penny for them, Gwen." She smiled, drinking some wine.

"We owe you so much. Thank you." Her voice was low and sincere.

Toshiko nodded in agreement. "She's right, Jane. Thank you."

"Thanks," added Ianto, neatly placing his cutlery on his empty plate.

"Yeah, thank you," came from Owen.

Jack looked round at them and smiled. He lifted his glass of water and said, "Jane. The best friend a guy in trouble could have."

By now, Jane was blushing and trying to deflect their praise. "You helped me, I'm just pleased to be able to repay the favour. Now, before you all get maudlin on me, who's for dessert?" She began stacking the empty plates, her head down to cover her embarrassment.

"Me," said Ianto. "Rhubarb crumble, my favourite." He pushed back his chair and picked up the empty dishes then took them to the kitchen.

"Crumble? Great!" enthused Jack. "With custard?" he asked hopefully.

Jane laughed, "No, sorry, cream." She stood and picked up the plates.

Jack pulled a face and sighed. "Okay, that'll do."

"Pleased to hear it," she replied tartly. She left the room as Ianto reappeared with dishes and a jug of pouring cream. He put these down before leaving again with the empty casserole and one stray serving dish.

In the kitchen Ianto found Jane checking the crumble. She'd made it in a larger dish than normal and wanted to make sure it was properly cooked. "Anything else to go in?" he asked.

"I think we could do with another bottle of wine. Would you mind getting it, there's one in the fridge." She picked up the crumble and went back to Owen's room and Ianto followed a few minutes later with the wine.

The crumble went down as well as the casserole had and when they'd finished they all sat back feeling full. "That was a wonderful meal, Jane. Thanks," said Sarah. "I'm going to have to go for a run to work some of the calories off!"

"Me too!" agreed Gwen. "Maybe it's better I don't cook this well, I'd never be able to catch a Weevil!"

"What's a Weevil?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Indigenous life form to Cardiff," said Jack smoothly, throwing a warning look in Gwen's direction. "And we're going to have to get back there soon."

"You're welcome to stay here tonight," offered Jane. "There's room if you don't mind sharing."

"Very tempting," responded Jack with a quick look at Ianto, "but we do need to get away."

They'd decided earlier that Toshiko would stay for a couple of days while Owen recuperated. Jack had wanted one of them in situ, just in case the authorities tried anything, and she had been the logical choice; she'd not be able to concentrate on anything else. They were leaving Owen's car - which had been swept for unauthorised devices - here for them to use while the other three went back in the SUV and Gwen's car.

"Well, at least have some coffee before you go," said Jane, rising and starting to gather the dishes. "Ianto, would you work your magic?"

"Of course." He went off to the kitchen and the others cleared the table, taking the dirty crocks to the kitchen. Sarah double checked on Owen and then she too left him to join the others.

Owen noticed the quiet as soon as she left the room and told himself the others hadn't gone far. The rest of the team was in the kitchen which, he'd been told, was less than ten metres away. Nevertheless, he was feeling a bit panicky. His fragile mental state couldn't seem to cope with being alone and silence. He was about to shout or yell, anything to attract attention, when the door to the room opened and Jack walked in, coffee mug in hand.

"Thought you might like some company," he said, settling on a chair near the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I could," admitted Owen. He took in a few ragged breaths, calming his nerves.

"It'll get better, Owen. The feelings will fade." He put a hand on the doctor's and squeezed.

"I hope so. I feel such a twat."

"Don't. You know better than that." Jack leant back in the chair and sipped from his coffee mug. "You're going to be fine, just give yourself time."

"I will." He paused then said, "Jack, thanks. For coming after me."

"You're part of my team. No one messes with my team."

Owen smiled. "Thanks anyway."

"Anytime." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Jack, that coffee smells bloody good. Any chance of a sip?"

"No." Jack smiled wickedly at him.

The three Torchwood members returning to Cardiff were eventually ready to depart. Toshiko had been set up with a computer linked to the Hub and was happy that she could monitor them remotely. Owen's laptop had been left too; when he got bored he'd be able to play some of his elaborate games. The departing three had said their good byes to Owen and Toshiko, who stayed inside looking out of the window. Jack had taken Toshiko to one side and warned her that Owen would need her to be physically present for a while: he'd never seen her so happy.

"Jane, thank you so much," said Gwen, hugging the slightly shorter woman.

"I was happy to help," Jane assured her. "Drive carefully." Gwen was driving her own car while Jack and Ianto travelled in the SUV. They planned to drive in convoy but if they got separated would link up again at the Delamere Services.

"I will. Though I'll have to go bloody fast to keep up with him," she said, nodding towards Jack.

Ianto came across. "Thank you, Jane, for all you've done and for that lovely meal." He held out a hand she took it, pulling him towards her and giving him a hug.

"Thanks for your help too, I really enjoyed the coffee!"

"Jane, what can I say?" Jack stood in front of her. "You're a marvel. Not only have you fought the good fight, you've let us invade your home too." He enveloped her in a bear hug and kissed her soundly.

"Like you said last night, the place is too big for one person. It's been good having you all here." She sniffed and patted him on the back. "Now, let me go."

She stood and watched as the three got into their vehicles and slowly moved off. From the window, Toshiko waved as her colleagues departed before turning back to be with Owen. Jane went into the house and closed and locked the door.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_Consequences_

1. Owen and Toshiko returned to Cardiff two days after their colleagues. They made the trip in easy stages, giving Owen a chance to get out and ease cramped muscles. The doctor was on sick leave for a further two weeks before returning to light duties. Toshiko stayed with him all that time, helping him hold at bay his nightmares. He refused the services of a counsellor.

2. Henry Perkins, Simon Armitage and three colleagues were suspended from duty for six weeks until an internal investigation found they had acted beyond their legal remit in the case of the detention of Owen Harper. They were demoted to uniform and returned to beat duties.

3. Karim Hassan did not return from his 'leave'. He was next heard of as a prisoner of the Americans at Guantanamo Bay.

4. Neela and Smita Faruni were monitored by the British Embassy for six months and shown to have no involvement in terrorist activities. Neela Faruni's brother was killed in an unrelated roadside bomb attack.

5. Commander Brown remains in charge of Reston secure holding facility.

6. Owen returned to _The Flower Basket_ and thanked its owner, Mary Burgess, for her assistance. He purchased a large bouquet which was sent to Jane Willoughby-Hopkins at 16 Cadogan Gardens, London.

7. In The Queen's Birthday Honours List published two months after these events, Sarah Reynolds and Thomas Kneale were awarded MBEs for services to medicine and Jane Willoughby-Hopkins was made a Companion of the Order of the Bath.

* * *

_And that's the end. Thank you for your kind comments and reviews._


End file.
